My Immortal
by WillowWitch
Summary: It's Horo's birthday, but he remembers some bad things that once happened on his birthday... ONESHOT! Rated T for abuse!


Gemini24- I'm sorry, but I really do like this song, and Horo! So I decided to make him sing it! On with the story! Here's Mikasa's and Sanra's description!

Mikasa has long blue hair in a light blue headband and in braids, big blue eyes (Like Pirika's), Blue tang-top, and a black school-girl looking skirt, and blue shoes with Ainu markings…

Sanra has long black hair with blue eyes, and loves red clothes with Ainu markings...

Gemini24- Now, on with the story!

* * *

My Immortal 

Horo just sat out on the porch of the Funbari Onsen… He wasn't in the greatest mood right now… It was his birthday and he was remembering what happened to him and Pirika as a child… It was the very same day that it all happened…

"_Dad! Stop it! Please!" Crash, BOOM!_

"_MOMMY!" _

"_EEK!"_

No… I don't want to remember these things… I just want to forget… Tears rolled down his eyes as he couldn't stop thinking about it… About what happened to the baby sister he couldn't protect… A hand went on his shoulder…

"Hey Baka, dinner time..." said Ren as he didn't bother to look at the Ainu's face…

Horo could do nothing but stand up, wipe the tears from his face, and go inside… But suddenly, he realized that the lights were off… He turned the switch and turned it on-

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted with their arms in the air

"Happy Birthday, Baka Ainu…" said Ren as he walked toward the others

Suddenly, Horo didn't look surprised at all… Everyone noticed it and saw that he was headed straight for his room… Ren stepped right in front of him and blocked his way…

"What was that? You're just gonna walk up to your room after we hold this surprise karaoke party just for you!" he practically shouted at Horo… But he was so close that he noticed something… "Were you crying?" he asked and everyone looked at Horo…

"I really don't like celebrating my birthday… Sorry I didn't tell you…" he said as he tried to push passed Ren, but he didn't budge… Pirika stood up… "I told you it wasn't a good idea, Yoh…" she said…

"Why not?" he asked…

"Because something bad happened on my birthday…" said Horo as everyone looked at him…

"What would that have been?" asked Manta…

"The death… of a 3 yr. old baby sister and our mother…" he said as Pirika looked at him in shock…

"Is it okay to tell them the story, Pirika? They'll learn sometime…" he said… She nodded…

"It all started when I was ten… Pirika was eight…"

_Horo was walking home from school with a balloon his friend got him… He was excited to come home… It was his birthday and he was getting ready for presents… But when he got home… he heard the most horrible thing he could hear at home…_

"_You bitch! You're wasting more of our money on our children then on us!" his dad shouted at her_

"_He's our son and it's his birthday! He deserves to go! He's always wanted this and has worked really hard to get it!" she shouted back at him… Horo was really glad that his sisters weren't home from school, yet… _

"_Him? Work hard! What bullshit! He's done nothing for this house! I'm the one that works my ass off for this family! They aren't even useful to me! Neither are you! I might as well kill you now that they're not home!" he shouted at her…_

_Horo's eyes were wide as saucers and he couldn't take it anymore. He jumped into the kitchen and yelled at his father. "You leave mom alone!" he yelled as Pirika and Mikasa (The youngest sister) came through the door…_

"_You're all here… Finally, I can kill you all!" the dad shouted as he grabbed a knife and walked towards them_

"_Leave them alone, Puaro! They're only children!" shouted their mother… He slapped her hard as she flew out the kitchen into the Television in the Living room…_

"_Dad! Stop it! Please!" Crash, BOOM! _

"_MOMMY!" _

"EEK!" Pirika and Mikasa shouted as the television blew up, electrocuting their mother…

"_Now that she's gone, I can get back to you…" their father said with a dark tone as he walked towards the kids… Horo runs toward him and kicks him as the blade of the knife slashes his forehead (Where his headband and bangs covers)… _

"_HORO!" shouts Pirika as she goes to help her brother, but gets picked up by the neck from her father and gets thrown to her mother… She gets up and finds the phone…_

_Mikisa runs to Horo and he pushes her aside when their father tries to punch her… _

_Pirika started dialing the number of her friend, Sanra…  
_

"_Hello?"_

_  
"SANRA! PLEASE! HELP ME!" _

"_Pirika? What's wrong?" _

"My dad! He's gonna hurt them! Like mom! PLEASE!"

"Pirika! Slow down! He hurt your mom?"

"Yes! Please! You know where we live! Get help! PLEASE! He's gonna hurt my brother and sister!"

"_Okay! Help's on it's way!" she hung up_

_Pirika turned toward their father and screamed… He had Mikasa in a corner trapped as Horo was on the floor with a hurt leg… the father turned toward Pirika and ran toward her with the knife in hand, but tripped as the knife flew from his hand into her arm… She screamed in pain as she pulled it out… _

_Horo got up and started running toward Mikasa, but their father grabbed another knife and flew it toward Horo, but Horo tripped and fell, thus the knife missed him… But flew right into Mikasa's heart… Horo and Pirika stared in horror as their baby sister fell to the ground with blood oozing from her…_

_Pirika couldn't take it, she fainted right next to her mother while Horo started to pass out, but then he heard the other villagers burst through the door and took care of their father… He then passed out…_

Horo looked at everyone's shocked faces… Even Anna was shocked from the fact that their father would do something like that… Ren was shocked, but not as much from the fact that he had troubles with his dad as well…

"After that, were we given medical care from the villagers, but they couldn't save our mother and sister… Our dad was death sentenced by our council… and me and Pirika were sent to the Ainu orphanage…" he said…

"Onii-chan, can you sing that song you wrote about that time?" asked Pirika, and again, everyone had confused faces…

"After what happened, I wrote a song with the guitar that my mom bought me for my birthday… That was what she and my dad were fighting about during then…" he said

"Can we hear it?" asked Lyserg…

"Sure… Let me get my guitar…"

Later, Horo started singing his song… It was call "My Immortal"…

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

He ended the song as he saw everyone tearing… He walked up to his room and Pirika followed him… Suddenly, Anna had an idea… "Guys… I've got just the birthday present for Horo…" she said as she took off her beads…

Horo and Pirika were in his room crying from remembering… But then Horo felt a hand on his shoulder… "Pirika, it's alright… I'm fine… You don't have to hold my shoulders…" he said…

"I'm not holding your shoulders…" she said… They both turned around and their eyes widened…

"Hi Horo! Hi Pirka!" said Mikasa… as a ghost…

"Mikasa?' asked Horo with tears in his eyes "Is that you?"

"Yes! Why are you two cryin'?" she asked…

"We're just… so happy to see you! And I can't believe you still can't pronounce my name! We've missed you so much!" said Pirika as she cried even more…

"How'd you know where we were?" asked Horo

"Oh, the others called me here, I didn't know where you were! They said Happy Birthday to you! But I couldn't cross over to the spirit world without saying it to you from myself! Happy Birthday, Onii-chan!" she said happily… "Gotta go, but here's someone else that wants to tell it to you…" she said as a woman appeared next to her…

"Mother…" They both said…

"Happy Birthday Horo, you've grown so much… and Pirika… You looked so beautiful… You look just like me when I was your age… I love you so much…" she said

"We love you, too…" They both said again with tears…

"Sorry that we have to leave so soon, but we'll always watch over you two!" said Mikasa…

"No matter what…" she said

"WE LOVE YOU!" shouted Mikasa as she and her mother flew out the window and toward the moon….

"WE LOVE YOU, TOO!" They both shouted... They looked at each other and smiled… 'This was the best birthday ever…' thought Horo…

But from the door, Ren was watching them with a smile on his face… he walked down to the others… "I believe that they liked their present, Anna… It was a great idea…"

"Well, because it's his birthday, he's off on chores today… CHOCOLOVE! DO HIS JOB!" she shouted as he ran straight for the kitchen… And she sent a smile towards Horo's room… "Happy Birthday, Horo…."

OWARI

* * *

Gemini24- It was so hard to write this story without crying! I really hope you liked it! 

Horo- Please write a review, and a nice one, or she'll sit in a corner and cry her ass off…

Ren- I recommend it…

Gemin24- THANK YOU ALL!


End file.
